Cassandra
by Daelie Lynn
Summary: Everyone wants to know about the Roman Camp. I will tell you all you need to know, for this is my story. It starts a long time ago, but I won't bore you with the past just yet... My name is Cassandra, and this is my story...


"_I'm going," Annabeth said. "Jason, when you get this ship built, let me go with you."_

"_I was hoping you'd offer," Jason said. "You of all people―we'll need you."_

"_Wait." Leo frowned. "I mean that's cool with me and all. But why Annabeth of all people?"_

_Annabeth and Jason studied one another, and Jason knew she had put it together. She saw the dangerous truth._

"_Hera said my coming here was an exchange of leaders,"Jason said. "A way for the two camps to learn of each other's existence."_

"_Yeah?" Leo said. "So?"_

"_An exchange goes two ways," Jason said. "When I got here, my memory was wiped. I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. Fortunately, you guys took me in and I found a new home. I know you're not my enemy. The Roman camp―they're not so friendly. You prove your worth quickly, or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from, he's going to be in serious trouble."_

"_Him?" Leo said. "Who are you talking about?"_

"_My boyfriend," Annabeth said grimly. "He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half-Blood―"_

"_Exactly," Jason agreed. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is."_

^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^

A gasp could be heard throughout the room. Striking ghostly green eyes opened as the body they were attached to sat up quickly. The girl found herself parched for water, and following her instincts, she stood up and walked out of the room and into the damp early morning air. The grass under her feet was cool and soaked the bottom of her gown. White blonde hair fell down around her shoulders as she sat down at the edge of a pool of water.

Looking at her reflection in the water, she smiled. "Hello Lupa."

"_You're up late, or early, depending on how you look at it. What is it you've seen young one?"_

She looked over at the chocolaty-red haired wolf sitting beside her. "I am hardly young."

"_But you have seen something none the less."_ Stated the wolf knowingly.

She nodded. "Yes, I have." Standing up, she looked up into Lupa's eyes; their silver color highlighted by the glow from the moon. "Our boy is coming home, and he is bringing some new friends."

Lupa seemed to ponder this for a moment, before standing up and walking off. She turned back held onto the gaze of the girl standing before her. "_Then I guess it's time you prepare for their arrival; don't you think so Cassandra?"_

She smiled before walking over to where her wolf companion and mentor stood. "I guess it is."

The two of them walked off into the distance as the sun finally started it's ascent into the sky.

^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^^()^

"C'mon Percy! You can do better than that! Again!" The voice rang out.

Percy growled in frustration as he once again bent down and picked up his sword. Looking down at his 'sword' he grimaced. His sword hid itself in the disguise as a ball point pen that he remembered was named 'riptide'. Uncapping it, it turned into a double edged sword. Even though he had gotten used to it, he still had a hard time getting around how weird it was. Taking a deep breath he got into a fighting stance.

"C'mon Hazel, let's do this!" Percy called back to her in an almost taunting manner.

The girl grinned before she looked over at their third companion. "You ready Frank?"

The boy in mention grinned before nodding, he held his sword at the ready. On the count of three the two of them went at it. Swords clashed and sparks were flying. The two boys had already worked up a sweat by this time, and both were tired. Hazel was a hard taskmaster. She herself had joined in, taking both Percy and Franks places throughout the day.

Percy found himself losing the sparring battle once again. He was losing ground, and both he and Frank knew it. Frank made a feint to the left and when he went to block the blow coming from the right, Frank kicked his legs out from under him. The next thing he knew he found a sword pointed at his throat. Frank put his hand down to help him up. Taking it the grinned at each-other. Hazel had already made her way over to them and was getting ready to congratulate them, when a loud clapping sound filled the air.

The three looked up before Percy let out a low groan. Reyna was standing at the edge of the clearing, clapping. "Wow, great job guys! My only suggestion is that next time, instead of helping him up, just finish the job and kill him."

Hazel stepped forward with a frown on her face. "Back off Reyna. He has just as much right to be here as anyone else."

"We both know that's not true Hazel, he doesn't belong here," Reyna said. "But hey, at least I will go away when I know I am not wanted here." With that the other girl walked off.

Looking back over at Percy, Hazel smiled. "Don't take it to heart Percy, she just has a permanent stick up her butt ever since Jason disappeared."

Shaking his head Percy looked over at her. "She's right though isn't she. I don't belong here."

"Don't you?" a voice called out.

The three looked over at another spot at the edge of the training grounds. Leaning against one of the tree's was a tall blonde in black pants and a sky blue top. Frank was the first to speak. "Hello Cassandra."

Smiling, the girl moved away from the tree and towards them. "Good afternoon," she said before looking over at Percy once more. "Again I ask don't you? What makes you think you don't belong?"

Sighing in defeat Percy looked up into her face. "Because I know I don't. There is something in my gut that tells me that I don't belong here. Trust me."

Raising an eyebrow Cassandra looked into Percy's eyes. "And trust me when I say that if you weren't meant to be here, Lupa would have killed you before you had the chance to step foot anywhere near this camp." she said in a serious tone. "You aren't necessarily supposed to be here, but you are meant to be here." That said, she turned around and paused for a moment. "Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Turn left at the light." she said before walking off.

Percy, Hazel and Frank looked at each-other in confusion before bursting out into laughter. They walked out of the clearing heading back to their respective cabins to get cleaned up for lunch. Talking the entire time about Cassandra's cryptic message.

Cassandra watched them seperate from a distance before a voice startled her from her thoughts. "_You shouldn't have said that."_

"Perhaps not, but it will do him no more harm that what has already been done to him."

"_You may change things for the worst."_

"If the Gods think that they can interfere without changing things for the worst, than i don't see what my telling him something so cryptic will do. The Gods have set up the playing field; All i have done is give him a hint as to where to find his weapon." said Cassandra. "Besides haven't you forgotten something?"

"_And what have I forgotten?"_ asked Lupa.

"He's greek; he probably won't remember or listen to what I have said." said Cassandra

* * *

><p>Just want to say, sorry if the character's are a little out of character, but there has only been one book with some of them, so bare with me! Lupa's voice is always in italic's in the book, so that's how I am going to do it here (I may forget at points to do it that way, so we shall see how long it lasts.<p>

This is my first Percy Jackson fan-fic; even if it is from The Heroes of Olympus collection. Please read and review, I know that this probably wont be what happens in the books, but hey, they haven't come out yet, so I get to mess around with my idea!

I will add in some factors that I have found out about the upcoming book, that being that Hazel and Frank befriend Percy. Unfortunately I don't know their Godly parents, so they will get who they get. I may correct it once as the book's come out, but we shall see. Also last but not least, I don't really know the relationships between some of the character's, so for the sake of my story, I will just do whatever comes to mind.

I know my chapter is super short, but its the prologue, the rest will be longer. Thank you for reading, please review!

~DL


End file.
